


For Want of a Boot

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cats, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lost - Freeform, Mischief, Shoes, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John desperately searches his room</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Boot

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the Lost series. For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard. (Title taken from the M*A*S*H episode)

John frantically flung the bits of his spare uniform out of his closet, searching the floor beneath them quickly before turning around. He then ducked down to his hands and knees and peered beneath his bed, but aside from his copy of _War and Peace_ , it too was clear. Getting back to his feet, John spun around again, eyeing his now chaotic room, but his intense search hadn't revealed his missing quarry.

Just when he was about to dive into the clutter again, his earpiece buzzed. "John, are you coming?" Elizabeth sounded put out and he grimaced. He really had meant to leave on time, and again when she had first called, but he had just gotten so distracted looking…

"I'm coming," he replied, finally abandoning his search. Limping out of his room, he hurried down the corridor to the conference room. "Sorry," he mumbled as he entered, keeping his head down to avoid Elizabeth's annoyance and the exact moment that Rodney smugly noticed his predicament.

"Well I would ask why, but I think I know the answer," Elizabeth sounded much less angry and far more amused than John expected, and he dared to glance up.

To his complete surprise, there was a pile of shoes in the middle of the room, and John recognized at least two of his own left boots in the mix. "Okay, did I miss a scavenger hunt or something this morning?" he asked.

Teyla chuckled, and John noticed that she was wearing two different shoes. "Apparently Miss Megabyte snuck out of Rodney's lab last night and decided to investigate the city."

John immediately glanced at Rodney, who was very intently studying the small pile of his own shoes that he had gathered before him. There was no sign of his bobcat-sized space cat, which had recently been acquired from a new trading partner. "Your _cat_ stole all my left boots?" John clarified.

Rodney mumbled something.

"What?"

Rodney cleared his throat and then repeated. "Not just _your_ left shoes."

John glanced back at the large pile of footwear, and then, with an amused snort, took his regular seat. "So what do we know about this new kitty fetish?"


End file.
